Academia Sayan
by Legion41
Summary: 2 sayan son enviados a la UA


Nos encontramos en una playa que anterior mente estaba repleta de basura en el lugar se encontraban 2 personas un niño y adulto musculoso

N/A NO QUIERO DESCRIBIR PERSONAJES POR QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUIENES SON

-joven Midoriya estas la listo para la prueba de aprobación de mañana para la entrada ala academia de Héroes -dijo All Might a su aprendiz

-si All Might sensey me convertiré el héroe número 1 -le contesta Midoriya Izuku con un gran entusiasmo

-espero mucho de ti joven Midoriya el poder del One For All corre dentro de ti algún en un futuro no muy distante me superraras y estarás al nivel de los héroes legendarios -dijo All Might

-Héroes legendarios quienes son ellos nunca escuche de ellos -le pregunto Izuku con curiosidad

-parece que todavía no lo sabes joven Izuku te contare la leyenda de los héroes legendarios héroes que aparecieron en los momentos mas oscuros de la humanidad antes de que las particularidades existieran -

\- estos hechos ocurrieron cuando era un niño de apenas 8 años antes el mundo estaba sumergido por un gran enemigo una organización militar mundial llamada la Patrulla Roja en ese tiempo la particularidades no habían aparecido era una organización temida por todo el mundo con planes de la dominación mundial no paso mucho para que esa organización dejara de existir los rumores dicen que un niño de pelos puntiagudos destruyo a la organización solo desde la caída de la patrulla roja apareció un villano llamado Picoro Daimako fue un villano atroz había eliminado a cada peleador de artes marciales que se interpusiera en sus planes su reinado no duro mucho fue derrotado al poco tiempo por un Ñino llamado Son Goku desde ese entonces apararecieron invasores del espacio androides seres con forma de Dragones estos héroes aparecían cuando más se los necesitaban dentro de las organización de los héroes los llamamos los Guerreros Z -termino de contar All Might

-los Guerreros Z pero como es que esos héroes no han aparecido para que la gente los reconozca como héroes -dijo Izuku

-ellos prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato nunca buscaron dinero fama nada nada de eso nunca quisieron ser reconocidos pero en la historia dejaron su marca la academia a esta tratando de identificar a estos leyendas pero nunca tenido éxito la única compañía que éxito en esos tiempos oscuros es la Capsule Corps la compañía numero 1 de planeta la academia les pido información a los dueños pero se niegan a darla algunos personas de esos días oscuros dicen que algunas de las amenazas que enfrentaron regresaron de la muerte por venganza pero eso no se sabe si es cierto - termino de decir All Might

Al día siguiente dentro de una gran sala se encuentran una gran cantidad de jóvenes presentes esperando paras las pruebas de ingreso

-bienvenidos al programa de hoy todo el mundo diga HEY-termino de decir el presentador Mic pero nadie contesto así que proseguido

-a continuación, presentare para que es en resumen un examen práctico están listos-

-SIIII-contestaron los jóvenes con gran entusiasmados, pero dentro de los jóvenes había 2 chicos que no les interesaba

-porque nuestras madres decidieron mandarnos aquí como castigo- dijo 1

-no lo se pero de seguro por las travesura que hicimos de casi volar media luna – le contesto el otro

-quine sabe, pero el castigo es mucho estaremos aquí 3 años – le contesto el 1

-ustedes 2 el de pelos parados y el pelo lavanda pongan atención- dijo Lida

-si está bien – contestaron los 2 de regreso con Mic

-como dicen los requisitos los oyentes llevaran a cabo cada 10 minutos batallas urbanas después de esto después de la presentación se digieran al centro de batalla del lugar que les tocara – dijo Mic así todos revisaron los lugares que le tocaría

-parce que nos tocó juntos no- dijo el pelos parados

-así parece como siempre -dijo el lavanda de regreso con Mic

-tres tipos diferentes de villanos falsos estarán establecidos en cada centro de batalla ganaran puntos por cada uno de ellos basado en su nivel de dificultad su objetivo es usar su Kosei para ganar punto durante la inmovilización de los villanos falsos por su puesto atacar a otros candidatos y cualquier acto heroico-termino de decir Mic

-puedo hacer una pregunta -dijo Lida

-okey – le contesto Mic

-en el listado hay 5 tipos de villanos si esto es un error de imprenta UA es la escuela más destacada de Japón debería avergonzarse de este error tan tonto nosotros los candidatos estamos ente lugar por que deseamos ser moldeados en héroes ejemplares además los 2 de allí el pelos parados y el lavanda han estado murmurando todo el tiempo si están aquí por una excursión deberían salir de inmediato – dijo Lida a lo que le lavanda le contesta lo último dicho

-crees que queremos estar aquí por voluntad nos mandaron por una travesura que casi asemos nos mandaron aquí como castigo -termino de decir la lavanda

-candidato número 7111 respecto a su pregunta anterior el cuarto y villano vale cero puntos ese tipo es un obstáculo por así decirlo hay huno en cada centro de batalla un obstáculo que se vuelve loco en espacios estrechos no es imposible derrotar, pero no hay razón para derrotarlo también – termino de decir Mic

-y con el villano 5 -dijo Izuku

-respecto a lo de los villanos son mandados de CC y el villano numero 5 son villanos diseñados para dejarlos inconscientes pero si logran derrotar a 1 pasan la prueba son de echo 5 veces más peligrosos que los villanos numero 4 bueno es todo de mi parte finalmente les daré un presente a los candidatos el lema de nuestra escuela es el Héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una ves

UN VERDADERO HEROE ES ALGUIEN QUE SUOERA LAS DESGRASIAS DE LA VIDA entonces chicos espero que estén listo para su sufrimiento. -dijo Mic

Cambio de escenario centro de batalla B

-es hora de hacerlo es hora de dar todo lo que tengo de mi entrenamiento con All Might en estos últimos 10 meses me convertiré en el héroe que siempre soñé ser -decía Izuku en sus pensamientos temblando de miedo pero una mano fue apoya en su hombro

-no tengas miedo El mundo es un lugar terrible y por muy duro que seas es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y tenerte sometido permanentemente si tu no se lo impides. Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida, pero no importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte. Y lo aguantas mientras avanzas. Hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar, así es como se gana. Si tú sabes lo que vales ve y consigue lo que mereces, pero tendrás que soportar los golpes. Y no podrás estar diciendo que no estas donde querías llegar por culpa de él, de ella ni de nadie, eso lo hacen los cobardes y tú no lo eres. Tú eres capaz de todo. -Izuku volteo aver quien le do esas palabras viendo a un hombre

-quien es usted -le pregunto a Izuku

-hola me llamo Son Gohan superviso las pruebas de acceso a la academia espero que te halla motivado bueno te dejo esto que hacer mi trabajo –

-tomaras el examen de ingreso ´para interferir a alguien más -le dijo Lida

-no por supuesto que no le- contesto Izuku

-bien empiecen que sucede no hay cuanta regresiva en las peleas reales corran corran la muerte los espera dijo Mic gratando desde una torre

Así todos los candidatos empezaron a correr para pasar la prueba de ingreso

Fin


End file.
